


Sweet Tooth

by theescapist99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, basically its graves on grindelwald torture porn, could be interpreted as dubcon really, credence and original graves had an established relationship before the movie, credence is there at the end though, just another fic where an angry graves gets his revenge on grindelwald for touching his credence, mostly - Freeform, not really - Freeform, such original plot, the noncon bit isnt explicit though, theres a lot of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theescapist99/pseuds/theescapist99
Summary: Percival discovers that Grindelwald - at one point in time - bit down on Credence hard enough to leave a mark.Displeased at the new information, Percival pays Grindelwald a visit and ensures that unwarranted biting won't be something likely to come from Gellert Grindelwald's mouth ever again.





	Sweet Tooth

**Three.**

"You  _bit_ him..." Percival growled as he stood over Gellert, a large pair of stainless steel pliers gripped tightly in his right hand.  

The jaws of it were covered in a dripping wet liquid that extended down it's handles and up Percival's forearm like a transparent crimson glove.  

"Once!" Gellert snarled back but still flinched, nearly recoiling into the cell's grey wall behind him.  

It was clear from his body language that he wanted to put as much space as he could between his person and the metal instrument in Percival's possession, but both men knew that Percival wasn't going to let that happen.  

Not when Percival was this furious, at least. 

**Four.**

A gurgled scream spilled out of Gellert's mouth, riding on the waterfall of blood that was cascading down his jaw.  

"He has scars," Percival reminded Gellert -- his voice no less seething with resentment, and a desperate want for vengeance.  

"Oh what the hell Graves," Gellert actually cackled through a bloodstained grin, "He has scars from  _everyone_ , his muggle mother saw to that."  

Percival returned the smile -- but it was just as humorless and chilling. 

"Yes, Gellert... and if she weren't already dead, not even a sadistic fuck such as yourself could  _imagine_ the things I would do to her."  

**Five.**

"You're just mad because I fucked the little cunt before you could." 

**Six.**

Gellert swayed as though he were on the verge of passing out, and so Percival paused to allow him to gather his bearings.  

Even if Gellert did collapse... Percival would revive him. 

He wouldn't allow the dark wizard the bliss of escape through syncope. After all... Gellert had no such consideration for Credence -- not when he ravaged the helpless child who had believed he was in the company of a beloved friend.  

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt him, Gellert. I never would have let you play my substitute had I known you would use it to abuse my authority."  

"Oh yes," Gellert sneered back, "And you were having such an  _awful_ time back in France, hiding out in luxury resorts on  _my_ dime, while I had to do all the dirty work in this filthy country of yours. Can you really blame me, Graves, for trying to have a little fun on the side?" 

"You said you wouldn't touch him!" Percival bellowed suddenly as he beared down on his former cohort, pliers rising in preparation to resume their extractions.  

"For fucks sakes," Gellert still rolled his eyes, "So like you Graves... I break about every law in MACUSA history, and  _this_ is what you're mad about. What would your precious Credence think if he knew the truth, hmm...."  

**Seven.**

"...if he knew that his precious mentor, the great hero Percival Graves who escaped a horrendous ordeal in my  _evil_ clutches, was working with me all along..."  

**Eight.**

"….what would you say to him, Percival," Gellert purred. At this point, he almost appeared numb to the pain that anyone else would have found intolerable, "If he knew you came to me willingly?"  

"Bastard..." Percival hissed threw gritted teeth, "You know damn well that the only reason I agreed help you was because I believed you would help me upend the law of secrecy, because I believed you were one of the few capable of actually doing anything about this.." 

"And I did, didn't I?" Gellert smirked, another gob of blood oozing down the upturned curve of his lip, "I believed in our cause, far more than you ever did Graves.  _All_ my actions have been for the greater good. You... you were acting out of your own selfish needs." 

 **Nine**.  

" _You,"_ Gellert continued speaking with minimal reaction to his inflictions, even as another surge blood gushed out from the red mess that was his bottom jaw, "...just wanted to take the boy in even though you believed him magic-less all this time, and you knew the law was the only thing that stopped you. Shame you're so attached to the States, Graves... would have probably just been simpler for you to sneak the boy off to Europe and lived out your days with him there. Although, you do realize that inversion is still looked down on either way, don't you?" 

**Ten.**

"Fuck off," Percival huffed, as he sent the tenth detached tooth clattering down onto the floor.  

It fell into the small, bloody pile composed of the other nine teeth with a slight echo.  

"Well you are here to kill me, aren't you Graves?" Gellert asked after a slight dry heave, "I'd assume you wouldn't risk such a dangerous interrogation if you weren't just trying to tie up loose ends. I would hope you would at least grant me the dignity of choosing whatever final words I would like.. isn't that protocol?" 

"Honestly?" Percival's lips pursed together as  he knelt down and began picking up the discarded teeth one by one, "I had no plans of being here tonight. I saw the scar on Credence, got the truth out of him --" 

"--and you were so angry at learning that I took  _small_ nip of your little sweetling, you came bursting in here to exact your revenge," Gellert finished Percival's sentence for him, clearly unimpressed, "How very predictable of you, Director." 

"Maybe," Percival glared, pocketing the last remaining stray tooth.  

He then crouched closer to Gellert -- breaking a barrier of personal space that Percival only ever broke for Credence. 

"But I suppose you're right," Percival smiled sadistically, "It would kill me  _and_ the boy if he were to discover the truth about how all this happened. And since you apparently have this terrible habit of altering deals..."  

With his free hand, Percival enclosed a tight fist around Gellert's throat, slowly increasing the pressure by the second. 

For a moment, he could see a twinkle of fear in Gellert's eyes. Percival was satisfied by it, knowing that it was the closest thing to a frightened reaction that he was ever going to get out of the lunatic.  

"…I guess I have no choice but to kill you after all."  

Percival clenched down hard on the throat, channeling his magic into the hand, which lent his grip an unnatural strength.  

He could feel small bones cracking as wrung the dark wizard's throat as though crumpling a useless bit of paperwork. Gellert wretched and gagged, but unsurprisingly made no last plea for his life. He knew he was powerless in MACUSA's cell – but he would still never beg. 

Gellert's tongue bulged out grotesquely from him mouth in his last moments -- and decidedly, Percival released the fist around the other man's throat.  

He grabbed a hold of the protruding tongue in a swift motion, and single handedly  Percival managed to yank it out – and whatever few pints of blood Gellert had left in him came flooding out in it's wake.  

As the very last flicker of life left Gellert's eyes, Percival made sure to tell him in a voice hushed but deadly: 

"Just so you know... Credence tells me I fuck him far better than you ever did." 

 

* * *

 

A week later, Percival finally walked through the front door of his brownstone.  

It had been a long work day, and an even longer afternoon of running errands. 

 Thankfully, Credence had laid out  scrumptious dinner on the dining table -- hot and ready as always.  

"Hello, darling," Percival hugged Credence from behind as the boy continued to work in the kitchen, inspecting the cleanliness of some silverware.  

"Hi, Percy," Credence turned around with a  beaming smile.  

He kissed the older man unabashedly, and Percival leaned into it like a much needed glass of whiskey after a hard day's work. He then snaked an arm around Credence's waist and Percival hummed.  

"I have something for you."  

"Oh? What's that?" Credence asked with tinge of pure, exuberant, and naive curiosity that the boy never seemed to lose... no matter what ungodly ordeals he's had to endure.  

It was one of the qualities Percival found most endearing about Credence Barebone.  

"It's a promise ring," Percival announced proudly, yanking the jewelry from the pocket of his coat, "I had it special made for you."  

He slipped it on a slender finger, and Credence looked down on it with sincere appreciation and gratitude, his dark eyes already watering.  

"Oh Percy, it's lovely! But... why does it look like a tooth?"  

Percival shrugged, holding back a chuckle as he said, "...because I have a sweet tooth for you, my dear."  

Credence rolled his eyes and slapped Percival playfully, "You're so corny!"  

"Such is the humor of a an old man, I suppose," Percival responded coyly.  

He leaned in for another kiss, which Credence reciprocated with enthusiastic hunger -- and the taste of Credence's unbroken trust and affection was more saccharine than all the sugar in the world.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been spamming y'all with random fics. Works been slow. :)
> 
> come chat (even though Im never on tumblr anymore lol):  
> carryonmyobscurialson.tumblr.com


End file.
